starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard Jewels
The Wizard Jewels are magical items in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They serve as the MacGuffin of second season, taking over from and replacing the Crown Jewels of season one. These powerful magic jewels once each belonged to an ancient wizard. Now that the wizards are gone, their jewels can usually be now found in their former lairs, protected by traps. The Wizard Jewels are also attracted to places of strong magic—not necessarily just in Avalon. Quest has been destroyed to defeat the evil Lady Kale, stranding Merlin inside the Wild Magic |220x220px]] holding the Time Stone in "The One Jewel"]] and Esmeralda with Derek's wizard stone in "The Fortune Jewel"]] When the good wizard Merlin threw the evil wizards into the Wild Magic, their magic jewels flew everywhere. Now, in order to save Merlin and vanquish the forces of darkness, his students, Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders must find and secure enough of the Wizard Jewels and collect them into the new Jewel Box, and then forge them together as a new jewel for him so he could finally be able to return to Avalon. Meanwhile, the dark alliance of the returning Avalon's renegade Princess Kale with newly resurrected ancient wizard Queen Morgana is seeking the jewels for themselves so they might use them destroy Merlin and then rule Avalon and all the worlds connected via the Wild Magic. The Jewel Riders and their friends can not allow for such power to fall into the hands of evil. And, once collected, the Jewels can be also used by them to finally defeat Kale and Morgana. In the end, the Jewel Riders (plus Ian) battle with Morgana for each one of the collected Wizard Jewels in the show's finale. In it, the One Jewel, able to channel all of the Wizard Jewels' magic at once, is being created for either Merlin or Morgana. The six Wizard Jewels Garden Stone The Garden Stone ")]] The Garden Stone, the Wizard Jewel of Gardenia, once belonged to the wizard Mallory. It is featured in the episode "The Wizard of Gardenia", where it is found hidden in the center of the Wizard's Playground, a magical maze within the realm of Gardenia. (The original script described it as a "diamond wizard jewel".The Wizard of Gardenia (script)) Fortune Jewel The Fortune Jewel ")]] The Fortune Jewel once belonged to the wizard Derek. It is featured in the episode "The Fortune Jewel" in possession of Esmeralda and Derek (still alive but now trapped in a cat's form), allowing Esmeralda to work as a magical fortune teller. Jewel of Arden The Jewel of Arden ")]]The Jewel of Arden is featured in the episode "Prince of the Forest" in possession of Ian in the Forests of Arden, allowing him to take a human form. Jewel of the Sea The Jewel of the Sea The Jewel of the Sea is featured in the episode "The Jewel of the Sea". Time Stone The Time Stone ")]] The Time Stone is featured in the episode "Mystery Island". It used to belong to the wizard Ronan whose lair was in the Jungle. Unicorn Jewel The Unicorn Jewel ")]] The Unicorn Jewel is featured in the episode "Vale of the Unicorns". It is located in the titular Vale of the Unicorns, within a grotto of the magical path. Other Dark Stone ")]] The Dark Stone once belonged to Morgana, who had originally named it the Dark Jewel and specifically tuned it to dispose of her good rival Merlin. It is an extremely powerful wizard jewel but is unpredictable and erratic. Through most of the series, it is owned and wielded by the evil witch Lady Kale after she finds it. At the beginning of the second season, Morgana reunites with her jewel, but discovers she can not use it to return to Avalon because it is now tuned to Kale. Eventually, after Kale is eliminated by a spell of Gwenevere using the other Wizard Jewels, the still dangerous Dark Stone is taken by Ian for safekeeping and later actually used by Gwen against Morgana. One Jewel The One Jewel is a magical item of an incredibly immense power. It is featured in the show's last episode, "The One Jewel" (aka "The Last Dance"), when it is created by combining the Staff of Avalon and the Wizard Jewels during the showdown of Merlin and the Jewel Riders against Morgana and five evil wizards. Using the Staff of Avalon, the Wizard Jewels can be fused in a special magic forge in the Center of the Wild Magic to create the ultimate Wizard Jewel to rule all the magic. To make it, Princess Gwenevere absorbs the magic of the Dark Stone to re-power her own Sun Stone. Upon the creation of the One Jewel, Morgana attempts to seize it but Gwen snatches it for Merlin, who uses to rid of dark magic wizards once and for all. See also * Jewel Quest * Crown Jewels * Enchanted Jewels * Merlin's Jewel References External links * Jewel Guide at The Jewel Riders Archive Category:Lists Category:Second season Category:Items Category:Wizard Jewels Category:Magic